xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Maximoff (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: William Kaplan, or see alternate reality versions. William Kaplan (b. July 11, 1990) is a mutant, a mage and a demon. He is the son of Mephisto, Vision and Scarlet Witch, and the grandson of Magneto. He is married to Forcefield and is a member of the X-Men Kids, a rebel team. This alternate version of William Kaplan lives in a world being controlled by Apocalypse. A much more agressive William struggles to protect his family, and survive this world (where all hell has broken loose) every day. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Wiccan is a both mage and mutant. As such he has a wide range of superpowers. However, it is difficult to tell what powers are granted from his X-Gene and which abilities are spells. Wiccan's demonstrated the following powers: Dimensional Travel: Can travel to as well as open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. Teleportation: He can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. Flight: Can engage in self propelled flight. Lightning Generation He can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. Light Projection: Can project intense light and heat. Energy/Solid Constructs: He can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. Pyrokinesis: Can generate fire. Healing: Can heal others. Spell casting: He can use magic to enhance; himself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, and Illusion Casting. Probability Manipulation/Reality Manipulation: Kaplan may possess a latent Reality Altering Ability which would allow him to seemingly manipulate probability. By stating an effect of action he wants to happen he can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want...” until it DOES happen. Powers as a Mage/Demon Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Energy Balls:'' The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. *''Fire Balls:'' The ability to create balls of fire. William, being an upper-level demon, is able to create fire balls which have distinctive upper-level look. *''Super Strength:'' He is naturally stronger than the average human. *''Shimmering:'' He can teleport himself by shimmering. *''Telekinesis:'' He can move objects with his mind. *''Incineration:'' He is able to incinerate things with his mind. *''Conjuration:'' He can create things from thin air. *''Illusion Casting:'' He is able to make others see things that aren't actually there. *''Apportation:'' He can teleport objects from place to place. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: He possesses a genius-level IQ. Magical Knowledge: William has great knowledge of magic. As he is also a future candidate to become the next Sorcerer Supreme and having demonic ancestry, William has gained even more information of the different types of magic. Master Martial Artist: William has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. He holds black belts in numerous different fighting styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, William is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; William is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, French, German and Russian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known is the Okinawan Bo which is his usual weapon of choice (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: William is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 200lbs-25ton: He possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 15 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses If Wiccan can't hear his spells, they don't work. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Bag: Weapons Magical Staff: Bo: Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportation' Teleportation: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mages Category:Demons Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Magic users Category:Photokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Flight Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Royalty